


You Are My Family

by KureKai_King



Series: YuuWata Week 2020 [3]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Doggy Cuddles, Found Family, M/M, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Wataru takes some time to reflect that Argonavis is where he belongs and how much they mean
Relationships: Argonavis - Relationship, Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru
Series: YuuWata Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966507
Kudos: 10





	You Are My Family

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three already?! Wow 0_0  
> Anyways, this one's kinda short but it's just a simple little ficlet

Argonavis was a family. Every member fell into a role to play, even if it was unintentional. Yuuto and Wataru were the founding pillars of the band and rightfully fell into parental roles (even if Wataru protested against it and Yuuto acted more like a child than a father). Rio, Banri and Ren (the latter two especially) fell into roles of children.

But, those roles were usually just clarified for jokes sake. If anything, that would be how their group would be seen from the outside perspective.

In reality, they were simply a family without any real roles to connect them; they were connected by their love and passion for the music they created. But it hadn’t taken long for the three “children” of the group to start asking their “parents” when they’d finally confess their “undying love”.

During a cherry blossom festival was when that moment finally happened. And the family dynamic settled itself a little more so.

Now, there were more moments spent cuddled in each other’s arms, exchanging the fair brush and tug of lips meeting lips with lingering breaths and soft gazes. Nights left for them to explore each other’s bodies to a more intimate level as days, weeks, months passed by, getting lost in the warmth and company of their partner.

Partner. A new meaning brought to light by the word.

Movie night found them cuddled beneath warm blankets, five pairs of eyes sleepy but still focused on the moving pictures on the screen. Wataru felt warm in Yuuto’s embrace, a lazy smile adorning his expression as his mind wandered to and fro. The movie only having half his attention, he could sense Yuuto was doing his best to stay awake and Wataru only knew how much he’d been working hard on what little sleep he already got. He shifted so he allowed Yuuto’s head to drop onto his shoulder (switching their positions, basically), and gently began to run his fingers through his hair. It sent Yuuto to sleep in no time. He continued stroking and soon felt tiny pawing at where his leg hung off the sofa. Glancing down, he saw the newest member of their family; Pon-chan.

The husky puppy wagged his tail eagerly, violet eyes sparkling the same as ever as his short hind legs hopped and front paws scrabbled for any sort of foothold. Wataru glanced at Yuuto before carefully moving to reach down and scoop the puppy up onto his lap, letting him prod over both of them with the lightest of clumsy steps before he waited for Wataru to get comfortable against Yuuto again and then he flopped down with a small thump and allowed Wataru to absentmindedly scratch him behind the ears, softly groaning in the pleasure it brought.

This wasn’t so bad. He watched as Rio noticed at the same time as him that Banri and Ren had fallen asleep against one another and the keyboardist simply gave him a nod before turning the TV volume low and began to gently rouse the two from sleep to help get them to bed before they collapsed any further. Wataru took another look at Yuuto, his peaceful sleeping face pushing any of his worries to the back of his mind immediately. Gently shaking him, Wataru whispered, asking if he wanted to go to bed. Yuuto simply gave his head a small shake, grumbling something inaudibly and burying his face against Wataru’s neck.

Pon-chan gave a tiny yap that made Wataru press on his nose lightly to tease him into a quietening command and laid back fully, head resting on the armrest with Yuuto shifting on top of him still half-asleep to get comfortable and Pon-chan crawled his way up to nestle against Wataru’s side best he could. Wataru pushed a cushion onto the floor beneath him in case he tossed and tumbled in his sleep for a soft landing.

He thought about his blood family for a bit; how that had fallen apart when he was still young and it had almost crushed his confidence in love’s existence and the thought that so many people out there had what he couldn’t. But it was different now. It felt like reading a novel almost; five young adventurers setting out on their journey of discovering and finding family in each other along the way.

Yeah. It turned out that that was all he needed after all. Even if he still had his parents and Kenta at a distance, Argonavis was where he belonged and who he belonged with.

They would always be his true family.


End file.
